CoLu Week!
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Day 1: Language, Day 2: Caged, Day 3: Fairy Tale, Day 4: Glitter, Day 5: Rumors, Day 6: Family, Day 7: Journey
1. Language

**Dates: June 21st - 27th.**

 **The prompts are as follows:**

Day 1: "Language"

Day 2: "Caged"

Day 3: "Fairy Tale"

Day 4: "Glitter"

Day 5: "Rumors"

Day 6: "Family"

Day 7: "Journey"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Language**

Lucy sat at the bar inside Fairy Tail while a storm raged outside. Lucy wasn't that bothered by it as she sipped her strawberry smoothie and wrote in her book. Sitting to her right sat Cobra who seemed to be napping, although Lucy had a sneaking suspicion that the poison dragon slayer was listening to her thoughts as she wrote page by page of her book. If the smirk of amusement was anything to go by then she was right.

 _The princess smiled as she took his hand and looked up into his eyes which were filled with lo-_ her train of writing was cut off a the guild doors were opened and a blast of wind rocked through the guild sending Lucy's papers up flying around the bar while she scrambled to get them. _Catch them Cobra!_ Lucy screamed in her mind as she grabbed as many as she could barley noticing that Cobra was also grabbing papers and placing them in the stack she made on the bar.

 _Is this all of them?_ Lucy asked silently as she looked around for anymore. Cobra grunted as he placed a couple of stray pages before starting to place them in order or hand a page to Lucy who was putting them back in order. Smiling as the last one was put in place and before she started writing again Lucy thought _Thank you Erik._

"Your welcome Blondie." Cobra mumbled before closing his one eye and listening as Lucy started to once again write the story neither noticed that they had been getting weird looks when Cobra spoke and yet Lucy said nothing.

* * *

 **I feel bad that this is so short... But whatever!... Tomorrow's is longer...Well kind of longer..**


	2. Caged

**Chapter 2: Caged**

He had always been caged, never to be free since he was born. It had started when he was just little Erik and lived with an abusive father after his mother died from child birth. He had lived like that tell he was five and started to hear voices, that he later found out were the thoughts of people that he could hear. The village he lived in was then attacked and he was taken away to the Tower of Heaven.

He was force to work as a slave in the Tower for a couple years before he alongside some other children were sold away to a man named Brain. Brain had treated them well enough and had even let Cobra keep Cubellios. All he had asked was for them to grow in power and listen to him to make the world a better place. Cobra had gotten the dragon lacrima placed into his body and found that not only had he gained the power of a dragon but also was able to hear peoples thoughts.

He was powerful and could barley ever be beaten, but he was free. He was still caged.

It wasn't until Nirvana when he got a glimpse of a soul filled with just as much pain as him, but had been set free and was filled with love and happiness did he start to crave for his cage to be broken. That busty blonde with doe eyes had made him want freedom and not be controlled like he had always been since he was a child. But. Instead of being free he was taken in by the rune knights and locked up in a cage for seven long years, until he was freed by a preist who he made a deal with to gain even more power.

That where he saw her again and again and again, she was in his thoughts even when he was trying to find his first and only friend she was there. Hidden deeply in his mind she was there looking at him and shock and wondering how he had escaped jail and other things. He also heard her hoping her friends and family were okay especially that stupid fire dragon slayer.

At the end he was captured yet again by the rune knights and thrown back in jail, just to be taken out of it to fight a bunch of giant lizards. He had seen a glimpse of her and heard her thoughts filled with fear, though not for herself. No, it was for all the people fighting and the people trapped inside there homes while praying that no one died. He had been taken back in by Doranbolt before he could see her again and he was thrown back into a cage while dying for freedom of the cage to be thrown off him once and for all. He was slowly losing hope.

After making a deal himself alongside the other Oracion Seis members were freed and he killed Brain deciding that he didn't want that man controling him any longer. Joining Jellal and his marry little group, Cobra still felt as if he was caged down without the key to freedom which surprisingly wasn't killing Brain. The key to freedom's thoughts filled his mind screaming _Natsu! Don't go I'll be lonely without you!_ Cobra had actually winced and stumbled from the pain of being alone went through her thoughts and into his.

He refused to tell anyone why he had almost fallen flat on his face and why he kept looking back.

It had been almost two years since he had last seen her and he finally wasn't a wanted criminal. Joining alongside almost ever other Crime Sorciere, he found himself being drawn to the Celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia and found himself starting to open up for her while also making sure that if none of her team mates were there, he was. He more or less dragged her on missions with him at the beginning by carrying her onto the train were he made sure to use her as a pillow.

Soon or maybe not soon enough for him, he felt the cage of guilt and maybe a tiny, little, barley there hint of fear were released by his little key, his mate, his everything Lucy Heartfilia who he would never let go. He wouldn't allow himself or any other person in his family to be caged like he was.

* * *

 **So umm how was it?**


	3. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail**

 _ **Forbidden Love**_

A soft giggle filled the air as a person no a fairy walked through the ancient forest around her. Golden hair fell to the middle of her back, laying between her two thin white wings that when sun light hit them looked like a rainbow had grown in them. Her soft cocoa eyes looked all around her as her feet gently touched the soft ground under her. She wore a light green skirt made of leaves that barley covered her ass, allowing everyone to see her creamy white legs until it hit her knees which were covered in a lightweight metal armor.

The armor went from her knees to her ankles and was a light silver color with the symbols of Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Libra, and Pisces carved into it. Wrapped around her breast were light green leaves, that wrapped around her breast before going around her back under her wings. On both arms sat two metal bracelets that had the symbols of Sagittarius, Gemini, Aries, Leo, Scorpio, and Capricor carved into them.

This young fairy's name is Lucy and instead of being terrified like any other creature she seemed to be more relaxed then she had ever been. Of course unknown to her she was being watched by one of the most dangerous creatures in the land of Fiore. This creature was larger then a two story house and yet could still be silent as air, and could kill just as quickly. He watched her with one purple eye, the other having a large scar over it closing it forever.

The tip of his chin was pure white, and travled down his throat onto his chest, before moving to his belly and going to the end of his tail. Dark purple scales covered everything else, while white horns curved out of his head, and white spikes went from the base of his skull down his neck, stopping at his shoulder blades before starting again on his back, and going down his tail. White fangs gleamed in his mouth as he laid down in the shadows waiting for his prey to come to him. One of his claws hands lay out on the trail the small fairy was walking waiting for her to come closer.

The dragon closed his one eye and breathed in her scent of strawberries, vanilla, and the scent of lilies. He heard her soft voice humming happily as she got closer and the soft yet strong beat of her heart, before two small feet stepped up onto his claw and with a small squeak from her it was moving upwards. The dragon lifted himself up shaking off the leaves that had fallen on him as he leaned forward the smell of poison filling the air around the two.

Lucy stared at the dragon that held her up in the air eye level with him. The teaching of her people on how dragons were dangerous monsters that needed to die, never came to mind as she smiled gently and softly said "Erik." Erik let out a loud rumbling purr as his name left her lips and he himself let out a loud yet soft for a dragon "Lucy." Lucy smiled before she leaned forward, her arms folded as she placed them on his snort and stared up at his one eye, her own filled with love.

"I missed you Erik." Lucy whispered softly as she laid her head on top of his own and mumbled a soft "It's getting harder and harder to come see you, and I hate how I can't be _with_ you." Erik stayed silent as he let his purr rise in volume while leaning forward just enough to for her to know he missed her to, but not enough for her to fall over. "Elder Mavis is helping, but even she will run out of excuses sooner or later."

Erik found himself chuckling at that before saying "If she is anything like Elder Zeref, it will not be anytime soon Blondie."

"I know but..."

"What's wrong? Has someone tried to harm you?" Erik growled as he thought about sending a small cloud of poison towards whoever dared to hurt his fairy, his everything. "No! No one has." Lucy quickly said and stroked his scales before saying "It's just that Erza and Gray have been trying to follow me and almost _did_ , I barley managed to lose them."

Erik was silent for a moment before saying "Natsu and Gajeel tried to follow me to. I managed to scare them away by throwing a cloud of poison at them, but that won't stop the flame idiot and the rust bucket for long."

"What do we do then? It's not like we can just up and leave." Lucy said as she pressed her cheek even more against his rough scales her eyes half closed. Erik was silent for a moment before saying "Why not? I have no reason to stay, and with what you've told me you'll be married off soon to another fairy tribe correct?" Lucy leaned back and stared at him her brown eyes meeting his single purple one, and she found her heart screaming yes they should leave even if her mind was throwing all the pros and cons at her.

Biting her lip she found herself nodding yes before saying "We can make a safe heaven for not only ourselves, but for all fairies and dragons that fall in love... Now where's it going to be at Snake Boy?"

* * *

 **This may seem rushed, because it kinda is... I've rewritten this like 5 times and yeah... This also may be a small preview of a story I have lined up in my binder of ideas. Comments?**

 **Still not fully happy with how it turned out.**


	4. Glitter

**Chapter 4: Glitter**

Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, on the second floor sat a large bay window with two large pillows on it. One could go up there to read, sleep, or to just get away from the noise. Today laid out, asleep were two mages that had just came back from a tiring job and neither had the energy to walk home. These two mages were Lucy Heartfilia and Cobra.

Cobra was laid out across the bay window ledge his shoulders and head on one pillow, while the other pillow held his feet. Using his chest and body as a bed and pillow was Lucy, who looked like she wasn't about to wake anytime soon. One of Cobra's arms lay wrapped around Lucy's waist, as he slept letting out little purrs and growls, here and there when Lucy moved in her sleep. Unknown to both sleeping mages, three idiots were about to play a prank on them.

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy crept up the stairs for once ignoring the brawl that was going on below, and also wanting payback on Cobra. Cobra had embarrassed the two mages a week earlier, and both had agreed on a truths for the moment. All three froze when Cobra shifted and seemed to grip Lucy a little tighter as they got closer. Glancing at each other Natsu and Gray lift the bucket up (allowing anyone who was looking to see that it was filled with pink glitter) dumped it onto the two sleeping mages.

Lucy woke with a scream as something fell onto her, while Cobra let out a loud growl and launched himself up poison starting to seep from his mouth. The mages down below stopped what they were doing and looking up as they then heard "Natsu! Gray! Happy!" Lucy screamed as half of her body was now covered in pink glitter, and was forming mad. The said three boys started laughing when they saw Cobra whose red hair was now covered in pink glitter, alongside his arms and parts of his chest and legs. The three boys weren't ready for the poison dragon roar that sent them flying off the second floor through the guild, smashing into tables, and people below restarting the brawl.

Lucy and Cobra quickly left both deciding that they weren't going to be napping at the guild any longer, when those three idiots were around.

* * *

 **No more sleeping at the guild it seems.**


End file.
